1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from ejection openings and a storage medium storing a program to be executed by the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which humidifying liquid held near nozzles of an ink-jet head humidifies ink in the nozzles in order to prevent a viscosity of the ink in the nozzles from increasing.